


飞蛾之梦

by KitschStatue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 童话垃圾，灵感来源是空洞骑士，但需要声明的是 该游戏本身并不是这种东西（
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 4





	飞蛾之梦

海滩上一具尸体在燃烧。它正常腐烂的话会成为陆上的鲸落，被某次涨潮卷进海里，海蛇会喜欢栖息在他身体的空腔里。

现在它浑然不知地燃烧着。他所躺的沙子下面曾有一个伟大的王国。它已经成为废墟很久了，但依旧吸引着虫子们到深处去。现在的虫子知道自己的极限，它们活着、死去，从不敢在人的眼睛里产卵。只有古代的先辈尝试过如此广阔的冒险，这个王国的废墟就是这些壮举的残骸。

凯洛伦是王国废墟里的一只虫子。它庞大，笨重，多汁，是熟过头的果子，挥舞着骨钉披荆斩棘。他信誓旦旦：我会能够飞上天去。没有可以屈从的意志是可怕的，你一定要把自己献给谁。于是他开启自己命定伟大的征战。

他在旅途上遇到螳螂，震撼于螳螂翠绿的身体，快而锋利的刀，这两把长在它身上的刀杀死敌人也杀死同伴。他听到有人背后嚼舌根，说这只螳螂的冷酷源于恐惧，因为它迟早会死掉。

凯洛伦不明白什么敌人会战胜它。

是妻子。它们说，它会在结婚的时候被吃掉，他的力量会在妻子的肚子里被消化，最后变成一堆孩子。

孩子。

自从知道了这个词，凯洛伦的肚子一天比一天鼓，把他的尾巴尖衬得更小了。他再也团不成一团，也不能抱着尾巴睡觉了。他暴躁易怒，揣着一肚子不知道从哪儿来的卵横冲直撞。他终于完成伟业，冲出混凝土层，看到神圣的巨棺。他精疲力竭，看见这棺木是那样大和高，怎么看都看不见尽头。

那天晚上他终于生产。他的肚腹破裂，生下许多蠕动的小虫子。

赫克斯睡醒一觉，穿好衣服和靴子，刚走一步就因叽叽咕咕的声音顿住，恼火地发现踩死了一窝虫子，恶心的绿色浆水弄脏了他的鞋底。

于是现在赫克斯赤着脚踩在沙子上，温热的沙子没过他的脚面。他点燃一根烟，把脏掉的靴子扔进火里。

那具燃烧的巨大尸体突然融化般坍下去，飞出一群灰扑扑的蛾子。它们呼扇着翅膀，一瞬间全部被火焰熏黑，雨点般砸到沙滩里。


End file.
